


Pieces of My Heart

by ZaraMacon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i will go down with this ship i love them so much, really its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraMacon/pseuds/ZaraMacon
Summary: It’s 5 days before Kuroo Tetsurou’s birthday and he’s been receiving a package every single day. But he did not get a package on his actual birthday, what he got instead is a surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading this!
> 
> This is my second kurotsukki fic and its only a short story with only 5 chapters! But worry not I am currently working on a multi-chapter fic for our beloved Kuroo and Tsukishima!
> 
> So while I work on that, please enjoy this!

-DAY 1-

Kuroo was woken up from his afternoon nap when he heard a knock on their apartment. Stretching, he made his way to their door and was greeted by a mailman

**“For Kuroo Tetsurou”** the mailman said, holding a small box. A mail? Kuroo was 100 percent sure he’s not waiting for any packages to arrive, but then again just like what Tsukishima would always say “ _ You are becoming forgetful Kuroo-san” _ . So Kuroo hesitantly signed the paper and took the package from the mailman.

Now back in their living room, He examined the package, it was quite heavy and when Kuroo shook it, he didn’t hear any noise. He grabbed a scissors to open the package. When he opened it, Kuroo let out a loud squeak because inside the box was his favourite Maple Syrup from Canada. He took out one bottle and found two more and he also found a postcard of Niagara Falls, he was so happy that he almost didn’t see the message at the back. Kuroo flipped it and he almost cried when he sees Kei’s handwriting:

_ Surprise! We went to Niagara Falls yesterday and it reminded me of you. Although loud, I always find peace whenever I hear your voice. Advanced Happy Birthday Tetsu <3 _

_ I love you  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Kei _

If Kuroo almost cried before reading his moonshine’s message, well he is definitely crying now. Damn Tsukishima for always showing his love for him in the most unexpected ways in the most unexpected times. Also damn all the people who say Tsukishima Kei is not capable of loving and showing emotions, his moonshine is one of the most expressive human being in the world. He wiped his tears as he quickly grabbed his phone and sent Kei a message thanking him. He did not bother to call Kei for now because he knows his moonshine is still sleeping and he did not want to wake him up that’s why when his phone rang he almost dropped his phone especially when he sees Kei’s name on it. 

**“Moonshine!!!”** Kuroo said a little too loud because he heard Tsukishima groaned  **“Sorry sorry”** he said, his voice now quieter and softer,  **“I received your package. Why didn’t you say anything about it?”** he asked. He waited for a minute or two and when Tsukishima didn't answer him back, he thought that Kei must’ve fallen asleep again. He was about to end the call when Kei finally said:

**“Idiot. It won’t be a surprise then”** Kuroo chuckled lightly,  **“I’m glad you liked it”** Tsukishima continued and Kuroo heard him yawn. No matter how much he wants to talk to Kei, he knows that his moonshine needs to rest so he said,  **“I love it Kei. Go back to sleep, we can talk again later. I love you”** Kei answered him with a soft “hmmm” before Kuroo ended the call.

He looked at Kei’s handwriting and he smiled again, warmth filled his chest as he thought how did he get so lucky having Kei in his life. Really, he must’ve done something good in his past life to deserve a Tsukishima Kei.

On the other side of the world, Tsukishima is happy that Kuroo liked the package,at least even though they are half a world apart with 13 hours difference between them, Tsukishima has a way of saying how much he loves his dork.

And Tsukishima’s plan is just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

-DAY 2-

Kuroo just got back from his morning run and he was about to go shower when he heard a knock on their door. He was surprised to see the mailman again but he was more excited to see what Kei had sent him this time. He quickly signed the papers and went to their living room to open a much smaller box compared to the first one he received yesterday. 

He didn’t even realize that his birthday is coming soon, damn maybe he really is getting old and starting to become forgetful (he needs to look it up later if its normal for a healthy 27 year old man to be forgetful like Kuroo).He sat on their couch and looked at the small box in his hands, the box is a lot lighter than yesterday’s package but when he shook it he was quite surprised that the box made some noise. 

Kuroo opened the box and he gasped at the sight, really his moonshine is one of the most thoughtful person in Kuroo’s life, inside the box are a couple of ref magnets but what caught his attention is a keychain that’s shaped as a maple leaf and saw their initials  _ K.T & T.K  _ engraved in the middle of it and Kuroo would be lying if he said seeing their initials together did not make his heart giddy.. There’s also a postcard at the bottom of the box, Kuroo marvelled at the picture, it was a night shot at the front of the Royal Ontario Museum, he quickly checked the back of the said postcard to see if Kei left him any message. And just like the sap Kuroo is, Kei is equally sap like him even if he does not want to admit it, at the back of the picture it says:

_ Hi Tetsu, _

_ I went alone to see this Royal Ontario Museum yesterday and you know they have a gallery for dinosaurs. Don’t worry I took a lot of pictures for you so that you can see them personally when I come back. Few more months love and I’ll come home to you. Advanced Happy Birthday Again :) _

_ I love you _

_ Yours, _

_ Kei _

God, Kei sure is making him feel like a high school teenager again. Smiling, mind you Kuroo  _ tried  _ (emphasis on the word tried) not to cry while reading his moonshine’s message, and crying (what can you say, he loves his moonshine so much that everything he do brings Kuroo to tears) he took a picture of himself with the keychain and sent it to Kei saying:

_ I love this Kei! Thank you! I can’t wait for you to come home again! I love you moonshine _

He put his phone on their coffee table and gathered the ref magnets and he put them in their fridge door. Smiling at the picture of them during Kei’s college graduation that’s attached on their fridge, he quietly mumbled,  _ Home is not home without you in it moonshine. Now hurry and come back to me  _


	3. Chapter 3

-DAY 3-

**“C’mon Bro what do you want to do on your birthday???”** Bokuto asked him. They were currently in Kuroo’s apartment having breakfast together because according to Bokuto  _ “I know the feeling of not having someone to share breakfast with. So here I am accompanying you”  _ but deep inside they both know that Bokuto could not cook and his boyfriend Akaashi Keiji is with Kei in Canada doing their seminar as professors. Yes, his Tsukishima Kei is a professor, a calculus professor to be exact while Kuroo is a chemical engineer. 

**“I just wanna stay home”** Kuroo said as he munched on the pancakes he made with the maple syrup he received from Tsukishima, to which Bokuto said  _ “aww bro! I have to wait for Keiji to come home to have that everyday” _ . Bokuto looked at him with his wide golden black eyes, like an owl.  **“What?”** Kuroo asked him as Bokuto continued to stare at him

**“Don’t tell me you are moping because Tsukki’s not gonna be here on your birthday??”** Bokuto asked him with a hint of mockery in his voice and when Kuroo did not answer him he continued,  **“Oh my god you really are moping bro!”** as he laughed so loud like there is no tomorrow. Kuroo was pretty sure he heard their neighbour banged their wall because of how loud Bokuto’s laugh is

**“Don’t worry bro, I’m planning something on your birthday”** Bokuto said and Kuroo wasn’t so sure if he should trust Bokuto or not because the last time Bokuto organized his birthday they ended up in a police station because of vandalism, it was mainly Bokuto’s fault because he did a grafiti of Kuroo’s face in a private property (said property belongs to their Mayor).

Before he could answer he heard a knock on their door again. And being the dork in love he is, he stood up immediately knowing it's the mailman and he’s practically buzzing with excitement as he opened the door. 

He greeted the mailman (it's the same mailman since Monday, Kuroo thought) and signed the paper as quickly as he could. He went back to their dining table where Bokuto was still eating his maple syrup soaked pancakes, Kuroo hoped Bokuto won’t have a sore throat later because the pancakes look like papers soaked in water- they are soggy as hell. Bokuto looked at him and asked,  **“What’s that bro?”**

**“Tsukki sent me a package. Well he’s been sending them since monday”** Kuroo casually said. The package he received today was by far the biggest one of the three, it’s also the heaviest. 

**“Really? Well would you look at that. Who wouldn’t think that someone as salty as Tsukki can be sweet as hell. Damn Tetsurou you are one hell of a lucky bastard”** Bokuto said as he shoved the last piece of his pancake to his mouth

**“You know its one the many charms Tsukki has”** Kuroo said. He opened the box and he was met by the cutest hoodie he has ever seen, he pulled it out and a smile creeped on his face when he saw the design- it was a wine red hoodie with small maple leafs all over it, it has a black drawstring to adjust the opening of the hood and at the end of each arm sleeves there’s a tiny sewing that says  _ Canada _

**“That’s so cute bro!! Wear it, wear it and send Tsukki a picture of yourself!!!”** Bokuto practically screamed in Kuroo’s ear

**“Later when you leave, I might send him other pictures of myself too”** he playfully wiggled his eyebrows at Bokuto that earned him a loud  **“EWW!!”** from his best friend

Kuroo continued to see what’s inside the box while Bokuto cleaned up the dishes. Inside the box were more souvenirs from Canada, all of it were Kuroo’s favorites- from soft maple cookies, more keychains and ref magnets, to mini snow globes that have some of the famous landmarks in the country on it. And just like the last two packages, there is a postcard, this time its a picture of the Toronto CN Tower. Kuroo flipped it quickly and read Tsukki’s message for him:

_ Akaashi-san and I went to the CN Tower today and they have a mini souvenir store outside, that’s where I got the things I have sent. The tower has the best view of the city especially in night time babe, we should have a trip to this city someday. I would love to explore them with you. Advanced Happy Birthday again my love <3 _

_ I miss you and I love you Tetsu _

_ Yours,  _

_ Kei _

When you are in trouble of what to get for your partner, leave it to Tsukishima Kei because he always know how to make someone’s heart flutter- maybe Bokuto is right, Kuroo Tetsurou is one hell of a lucky bastard because he only happens to be Tsukishima’s other half

**“That’s so sweeeet brooooo”** Bokuto said, pulling Kuroo out of his daydream. Kuroo scrunched his nose and said,  **“you weren’t supposed to read it with me asshole”** as he playfully hit Bokuto using the postcard

**“I can’t help it! You know I’m a fan of your love story”** Bokuto said as he dodged Kuroo’s attacks. They ended up eating the soft maple cookies from the package as they talk about, well mostly it’s Bokuto, what they are going to do on Kuroo’s birthday

**“I have to go now my bro. I’m serious, think about it Kuroo, I promise we won’t end up in a police station”** Bokuto said as he put his shoes on and coat on

**“Yeah sure, but I have a skype date with Tsukki on that day at 10 pm here”** Kuroo said as he opened the door for Bokuto. He waved him goodbye before shutting the door.

Back inside their apartment, Kuroo wore the hoodie and held one snow globe on his left hand and held his phone on his right and he took a selfie and sent it to Kei, who’s probably in dreamland right now. He put his phone down and thinks about what Bokuto has said earlier,  _ “We can have a small dinner down the ramen shop near your work and maybe have a drink or two and that’ll be it,”  _ well he might as well say yes because after all it  _ is  _ his birthday

But what Kuroo didn’t know is that Bokuto planned everything he said and did (ordered by Kei of course) since he stepped inside of Kuroo and Tsukishima’s apartment that morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more chapters to go!! Thank you for those who have been reading this!!! Stay safe everyone :)


	4. Chapter 4

-DAY 4-

Kuroo woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. First, he slept through his two alarms this morning making him an hour late for work. Second, their coffee maker broke down so only got his first sip of coffee at his office. Third and the most important one, is the fact that Kei hasn’t messaged him yet. He fished his phone out of his pocket and saw his streams of message to Kei, all of them unanswered:

_Hi babe! Have a great day today! I love you!_

_Hey babe! Have you eaten your lunch yet? Don’t forget to eat ok?_

_Kei?_

_Are you busy? I’m getting a little bit worried now moonshine, is everything okay?_

_Well, I hope all is well there Kei_

_I miss you_

Groaning, he shoved his phone back into his back pocket and glared at the screen in front of him

**“You know that paper won’t finish by itself Kuroo-san”** Kuroo heard a voice, he looked up at his door and saw one of his officemates. Kuroo just gave him a big sigh and massaged his forehead as he felt a headache coming. **“What’s the matter? Is everything okay Kuroo-san?”** his coworker asked him, sounding a little bit concerned. Kuroo looked at him and said 

**“Yeah everything’s fine. You think I can go home now?”** he asked

**“You’re basically the boss Kuroo-san. You can go home anytime you want”** his coworker answered him, **“By the way, I have the draft of the report about our new project. I can email them to you so that you won’t have to wait for it to be finished”** he continued as he stared at Kuroo. Kuroo just gave him a nod, when said coworker left his office, he saved the file he was working on and gathered his things. He also sent a quick message to their president saying that he is going to go home early, to which he got a reply _“Couldn’t wait for another 10 minutes? Well have a great evening young man”_ is what his boss said, Kuroo knew there’s no bite in it. He was really lucky that he landed a job that not only pays well but he also gets to do what he loves and the people he works with are all nice. Shoving his phone back, he went out of his office and headed towards the elevator. 

He was at the stoplight when his phone rang, Kuroo quickly grabbed it thinking _“it must be Kei!”_ but he was disappointed to see an unknown number. Now, Kuroo doesn’t usually answer them but he’s got a feeling that this call might not be a scam- he hopes it’s not because he doesn’t want to spend 30 minutes saying no to whoever is behind the call. 

Kuroo put his phone on speakers before he said, **“Hello?”**

**“Is this Kuroo Tetsurou?”** the man on the line asked

**“Yes”** _of course_ he wanted to add but he thinks it’ll be rude so he kept his mouth shut

**“I am currently in front of your apartment. You have a package”** the man said

**“Oh”** Kuroo said, a little bit surprised because he thought 3 packages were enough, but hey is he going to complain about it? Absolutely not especially if the said package is from his beloved moonshine **“Uhmm.. Can you leave it in the office downstairs? Our landlady should still be there”** he said as he stepped on the gas when the light turned green

**“Okay”** is what the man said before the call was ended

10 minutes later, Kuroo arrived at their apartment. He stopped by at the office and saw their landlady. She looked at him and said, **“Hi Kuroo, there’s a package for you”** and she held up a small white bubble mailer to him. He took the package and bowed at her and said, **“Thank you Akari-san”** and left the office.

Now back in their apartment, Kuroo was laying down on their couch with the TV on just to serve as a background noise for him while he opened the mail. The bubble mailer was almost flat that it seemed it didn’t have anything on it but when he opened it, Kuroo saw a simple birthday card and inside of it was a polaroid of Kei holding a four-leafed clover. Kuroo smiled at the picture, his slight irritation that morning now completely gone because of Kei’s smile.

He set the picture aside and read what’s inside the card:

_Hey Tetsu,_

_You might be wondering why I’ve been sending you little packages for four days straight now. Well I’ve got my answer, they’re pieces of my love to you. And also, these packages serve as my early birthday present for you. I am sorry that I could not be with you on your birthday Tetsu, I hope these little tokens of love make up for my absence on your special day._

_I found a four-leafed clover the other day, you know what they say about it- it brings us luck. Well Kuroo Tetsurou, you are my four-leaf clover because since I’ve found you, I’ve become the luckiest guy on earth. I love you._

_Happy Birthday Tetsu <3 _

_Only yours,_

_Kei_

After he read the message, Kuroo was a blubbering mess, he kept on saying _“oh moonshine” “My Kei”_ again and again until the birthday card was almost soaked with tears. 

He wiped his tears and opened his phone to send Kei a message

_I got your fourth package moonshine! Thank you :) Please come home soon. I love you_

He frowned slightly because Kei hasn’t been answering his messages all day now but the happiness he feels and love and adoration for his moonshine is much stronger than the irritation he feels. 

He put his phone down and grabbed Kei’s picture. Kuroo looked at it for a while and kissed it before putting it on his wallet. Looking at the clock, he got up from their couch and made his way to their kitchen to make some dinner. He also reminds himself to call Bokuto later to say that they can have dinner together since it's his birthday tomorrow.

\------

**“How long is our layover Akaashi-san?”** Kei asked Akaashi while they were seated in a Starbucks inside the Montreal Airport. They are on their way back to Tokyo because their 2 weeks seminar (he only told Kuroo that he's going to be gone for 3 months) is now over. And also to surprise Kuroo on his birthday

**“Just 41 minutes, so I guess after we finish this we can go wait at the gate we’re going in”** Akaashi said as he sipped his Caramel Macchiato.

Kei hummed in response, he kept his phone off even though he knew Kuroo’s bombarding him with messages, he just hopes Kuroo won’t be mad to the point that he’ll call their university to ask about him because if that happens then all of Kei’s effort will go down to waste. 

He’s been messaging Bokuto-san and Kenma about his surprise for Kuroo and lucky for him those two, especially Bokuto, have not only agreed but also kept their mouths shut. He’d also contacted his brother who works in a post office to help him. See, Tsukishima sent all the packages to their home in Miyagi, he just asked his _nii-chan_ to sort it out the way he likes it and send them for five days prior to Kuroo’s birthday. Thank god his brother is nice (he should be nice right? After all his older than Kei so he should be nice. really).

And now, for Tetsurou’s final “package”, Kei is the one who’s going to deliver it to him.

_Hopefully he likes it and will say yes_ , Kei thought as they boarded the plane that will bring them back to Tokyo. That will bring Tsukishima back into the arms where he belongs, his Kuroo Tetsurou.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! The final chapter :)
> 
> Thank you for those who stayed and waited for this chapter! I hope you like this :)
> 
> Comments are deeply appreciated :)

-DAY 2-

Kuroo woke up feeling weirdly okay today. It’s his birthday, his 28th birthday. Damn he’s getting old is he? He grabbed his phone only to see his phone bombarded with messages- all of it greeting him a happy birthday.  _ Happy Birthday?  _ Well he’s happy that he gets another year added to his well-lived life, but he could be  _ happier  _ if his moonshine is here with him now. 

He got up and went to their kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He opened his phone to answer the birthday greetings he got but he immediately frowned when he realized that Kei hasn’t sent him a single text since yesterday. Now Kuroo is sure that there is something going on because no matter how busy Tsukki is, he’ll always reply to Kuroo. He tried calling Tsukishima but he was answered by a  _ “The number you are calling is out of reach. Please try again later”  _ , kuroo let out a big sigh as he tried again for the second time. And the third time. The fourth time. The fifth time, but he heard the same thing. Clicking his tongue, he put his phone aside as he finished his rice and some eggs. Maybe Tsukishima is just really busy, he won’t forget that it’s Kuroo’s birthday today  _ won’t he?  _ . Shaking his head and rolling his eyes because what he just thought was absolutely stupid, there is no way in the world that Tsukishima Kei would forget his birthday

“ **Right, Tsukki is just busy and he will call me later to greet me a happy birthday and we’ll have our skype date later at night”** Kuroo said to himself, not because he’s confident but more so to convince himself that everything is alright. That he’s not worried about Tsukishima, that he’s suddenly feeling dejected of celebrating today.

With a heavy heart, Kuroo finished his breakfast and started to get ready for work. 

\-------------------------------------

It was almost 4 pm in Tokyo when Tsukishima and Akaashi’s plane landed. They were loading their luggages in their own respective baggage carts when Tsukishima decided to turn on his phone after turning it off for a day. He’s not surprised to see Kuroo’s messages and missed calls to him, Tsukishima suddenly has the urge to call Kuroo and tell him he’s home. “ _ NO”  _ he said to himself,  _ “You only have to wait for 4 more hours before you see him. Be patient Tsukishima Kei”  _ he let out a sigh as he put his phone back in his bag and followed Akaashi to where Bokuto was waiting. Yes, you read it right, Bokuto is picking them up, how did he manage to keep it a secret to Kuroo? Tsukishima did not really know but as long as everything was going according to his plan, he wouldn't complain

**“Akaaaashiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Tsukkiiiii!!!!!!!”** Bokuto waved at them the minute he saw Akaashi. Tsukishima slowed down on his steps because he knew what would happen next. Bokuto ran towards them and hugged Akaashi so tight that Tsukishima thought his Akaashi-san would crush

**“Kou”** one word from Akaashi and Bokuto let him go, briefly apologizing for that bone crushing hug. Tsukishima smiled at the sight, seeing Bokuto look at Akaashi with such warm and loving eyes makes him more eager to see Kuroo

**“Hey Tsukki”** Bokuto turned to him and gave him a hug, Tsukishima hesitantly patted Bokuto’s back because after all these years, Tsukishima isn’t still used to physical affections,  **“You ready?”** he asked him while raising one of his eyebrows. Tsukishima just nodded and put his hands on the small box inside his jacket and he suddenly felt nervous, what if Kuroo says no? What if he’s mad at him because he hasn’t answered his texts or calls, what if--- he was brought out of his internal panic when he felt a hand on his right shoulder, when he looked in that direction, he saw Akaashi looking at him and say,  **“Everything is going to be okay. Let’s get you home so you can prepare”.** Tsukishima just gave him a small nod and followed the two of them silently as they head towards Bokuto’s car.

The three of them were silent on the car ride and Tsukishima silently thanked them for it because he needed this silence to get his thoughts straight so he could put his plan into action. However, their silence was interrupted when Bokuto’s phone rang. Akaashi looked at the phone and gave Bokuto a look- a look that says  _ “What are we gonna do?”  _ \- and then he looked at Tsukishima and said

**“It’s Kuroo-san”**

\--------------------

It was 5 pm and Kuroo just finished his work. He’s on his car when he decided to call Bokuto, while waiting for him to answer, Kuroo thought about Tsukishima. He’s wondering what his moonshine is doing, he’s wondering if he misses him just as much as he missed Kei, he’s wondering how busy is Kei that he doesn’t have time to send Kuroo a message, he’s wondering-- he was brought back to reality when he heard Bokuto’s voice on the line

**“What’s up bro!!!!!!!!”** Bokuto greeted enthusiastically

**“What time are we going to meet up at the ramen store? U think I still have time to go home and change into comfortable clothes?”** he asked as he loosened the tie around his neck

**“NO!!!!!”** Bokuto shouted, Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, he’s about to ask Bokuto if everything was okay when Bokuto said,  **“I mean…hehehe. I mean no bro. You can’t go home because Kenma is on his way to the ramen shop now and I’m just leaving our apartment. So you better go there now ok? DO.NOT.GO.HOME. Kuroo okaayyyyyy?”** Bokuto said those last words as if it’s a demand. Kuroo is now sure something is going on but he ignores it for now because if what Bokuto said about Kenma is true then he should hurry to the ramen shop

**“Alright I’ll head to the ramen shop now. Hurry up okay? I wanna go home early”** Kuroo jokes. Bokuto just laughed at him but Kuroo noticed that his laugh sounded a bit forced. Before he could ask what’s wrong, the line ended. Shaking his head, he shoved his phone in his sling bag and started to drive towards the ramen shop.

\----------------------

**“Great Bokuto-san! That was very natural!”** Tsukishima said as soon as Bokuto ended the call with Kuroo. He was slightly irritated how Bokuto handled the conversation he had with Kuroo, he massaged his forehead because he felt a headache coming in but he realized that he just raised his voice to someone older than him so he quickly said,  **“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I’m just nervous he’ll find out that something is going on”**

**“It’s okay Tsukki. I actually panicked!!!!”** Bokuto said as he turned right from the main road,  **“but he wouldn’t go home right? He won’t think that something is up??”** he looked at Tsukki from the rear mirror, his wide eyes giving away that he’s nervous

**“Let’s hope not Bokuto-san”** Akaashi said as he put his hands on one of Bokuto’s leg and gave him a playful smile

**“Wahhh!!! Tsukki I’m so sorry!!! I ruined your surprise!!!! I’m sorry!!!”** Bokuto whined as he parked outside of Tsukishima and Kuroo’s apartment

**“I’m sure you didn’t ruin it Kou, right Tsukishima?”** Akaashi said and then turned to Tsukishima

**“Right”** is what Tsukishima said before he opened the door and stepped out of the car

He helped Bokuto unload his luggages from the trunk of his car. When they finished unloading, they headed up to their apartment. On their way up, Tsukishima felt his heart beat so fast that he felt it might come out of his chest, his hands also started to get cold and sweaty and his legs felt like jelly. He’d blame it on jet lag but he knew it's because of something else. Something like asking Kuroo to-- he was snapped out of his own thoughts when the elevator dinged, signalling that they were on their floor. 

As soon as Tsukishima opened the door, he was greeted by the warmth of their apartment. He opened the door more so Bokuto and Akaashi could get in but they stayed by the door

**“We should leave now Tsukki, I have to drop Akaashi back to our place first before I meet Kuroo”** Bokuto said

**“Oh okay. Thank you again for all your help Bokuto-san”** Tsukki said and he bowed at him

**“Nah nah nah, it’s okay! Now go get ready and make Kuroo fucking Tetsurou the happiest man on earth!!”** Bokuto said and gave him a hug before they left

When Tsukishima was left alone inside their apartment, he started to bring his luggages in their room and he changed into more comfortable clothes

_ Alright Tsukishima Kei, let’s do this and make Kuroo Tetsurou the happiest man on earth  _

\----------------------------------------

It’s almost 9 pm when Kuroo, Bokuto, and Kenma made their way out of the ramen shop and walked towards their respective cars

**“Happy birthday again Kuroo”** Kenma quietly said as he opened his car and went in. Kuroo smiled at him and waved him goodbye

**“Bro! Happy birthday again!!!”** Bokuto said as he hugged him. Kuroo hugged him back and thanked him. He was about to go in his car when Bokuto said,  **“Your present’s waiting for you in your apartment”**

Kuroo looked at him and said,  **“Bro, I thought I told you that I don’t need any presents”**

**“Nah… don’t worry I didn’t spend a single penny on it”** Bokuto said as he made his way to his car. He waved Kuroo goodbye and drove away

When Bokuto was out of his sight, Kuroo went in his car and drove home.

\--------------

When Kuroo arrived in his shared apartment with Tsukishima, he instantly hurried to their bedroom so that he can get change and get ready for their skype date

But when he opened their bedroom, Kuroo was shocked at the sight in front of him

Inside their bedroom was his moonshine, his Kei standing inside a heart that’s made of rose petals. He quickly roamed his eyes around their bedroom and he felt his heart squeezed at the sight- there’s candles spreaded around the room, there’s also pictures of him and Kei hanging from the ceiling, there’s also some rose petals scattered in their bed, and some balloons that're scattered on the floor. There’s also some background music but Kuroo ignored it as he made his way towards Tsukishima

**“Hey”** Kei greeted him and reached his hands out, taking Kuroo’s and pulling him inside where Tsukki’s standing

**“Kei”** Kuroo said breathlessly, he still could not believe that the person he wanted to see is now standing in front of him

**“I’m here”** Kei said as if he read what Kuroo’s thinking. Kuroo immediately closed the distance between them, his lips meeting Kei’s. He hugged Tsukishima as he kissed him earnestly and passionately, putting everything he wanted to say in their kiss.Tsukishima kissed him back with the same passion as Kuroo and his hands gripped Kuroo’s shirt pulling him closer

When they stopped, Kuroo rested his forehead against Tsukishima. Both of them stayed that way for a while, just holding each other and basking themselves with each other’s presence

Tsukishima was the first one to break the silence when he said,  **“I want to ask you something Tetsu”** as his right hand reached out to grabbed Kuroo’s hand

**“What is it moonshine?”** Kuroo asked as he felt Tsukishima’s hands tremble slightly against his. He squeezed it lightly to silently encourage him. Tsukishima squeezed it back before looking at Kuroo and looked at him straight in the eyes with those two beautiful golden eyes and said:

**“We’ve been together for more than 10 years Tetsu. So listen to what I’m about to say okay because I’m never going to repeat them again. Kuroo Tetsurou, in all the years we’ve spent there was never a dull time with you. You have put me above everything else in your life and for that I want to say thank you. You have done things above and beyond just to show me how much you love me, again thank you for that. And you know me more than I know myself, I know I’m not the easiest to fall in love with-”**

**“You know that’s not true Kei”** Kuroo said but Tsukishima covered his mouth

**“Shh, don’t interrupt me”** Kei said as he playfully glared at Kuroo before continuing,  **“As I was saying, I know I’m not the easiest to be with. I tend to overthink things, there are days when I need to be alone and times when I say things that I don’t mean and when people see this side of me they always leave. But you, you’re different, you’ve always made me feel that I’m easy to love, that I deserve to love and be loved. And I’ve never felt such strong feelings like this for someone else but you so…. Kuroo Tetsurou will you marry me?”** and Tsukishima kneeled in front of Kuroo as he opened a small red velvet box

Kuroo felt tears falling from his cheeks, he wiped his eyes to see the simple black ring inside the box. He tugged Tsukishima to stand up and hugged him tightly. God, what did he deserve to have someone like Kei

**“Don’t leave me hanging now Tetsu”** Kei said

Kuroo released Tsukishima from his hands and said,  **“Yes moonshine. Of course I’ll marry you”** as he kissed Tsukishima’s forehead, cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips.

Tsukishima slid the ring on Tetsurou’s left ring finger and hugged him tightly. Kuroo hugged him back and said,  **“Are you the present Bokuto’s talking about?”** he asked Kei as he hugged him tighter. He felt Kei nodded against his shoulder and say,  **“This is also your fifth package by the way”**

  
He let Kei go and cupped his cheeks and said,  **“Well then moonshine, this is the best birthday gift** **_and_ ** **best package I have ever received. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth Kei. I love you”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you liked it :D I know this is not the best story but I put my effort in it! 
> 
> I'll see you guys in my next fanfic!!!!


End file.
